Suprise me!
by KatyMcMahon62
Summary: Quel cadeau d'anniversaire réserve Kevin à son petit Soohyun ?


**Un petit PWP sur mon couple coup de coeur du groupe U-Kiss tout droit venue de mon esprit tordu~ **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

**PWP SOOVIN**

De la crème chantilly, du chocolat, des fraises… Tous ce qui ce trouvait sur le gâteau d'anniversaire de Soohyun se retrouva tartiné sur son corps, finement musclé, par les autres membres du groupe. C'était une tradition, à chaque fête d'anniversaire le roi du jour était couronné de cette manière. Les rires emplissaient la pièce et chacun s'abandonnait à ce moment de liberté unique (même si deux jour plus tard la partie recommencerait pour l'anniversaire de notre pigeon bien heureux, Eli).

Le leader s'installa à côté d'une table comportant d'innombrables cadeaux offerts par ses amis du groupe. Il vérifia, sans trop d'arrogance, qu'ils avaient bien tous prit soin de lui faire don d'un présent. Néanmoins, un manquait à l'appel, celui de Kevin. Soohyun parcouru la salle du regard au cas où il l'aurait posé ailleurs, mais non ! Rien ! Cela l'attrista sincèrement. Comment son propre petit-ami pouvait-il lui faire une chose pareille ? Il braqua son regard dans le vide, il n'en revenait pas. Son injuste petit-ami vint à sa rencontre, inquiet qu'il ne participe plus à la fête.

Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'enquit-il en s'accroupissant devant lui.

Où est mon cadeau ? Bouda-t-il.

Kevin se mit à sourire. C'était donc ça ? Il était simplement impatient. Il lui prit sa main qu'il baisa délicatement avant de l'attirer à sa suite. Ils furent cependant stoppé par Kiseop qui leur demanda où ils se rendaient ainsi, le plus jeune lui répondit simplement qu'il s'apprêtait à donner à son leader chéri sa surprise.

Après ça ils continuèrent leur chemin jusque la chambre de ce dernier. Une fois la porte fermée, Soohyun s'interrogea sur ce qu'il l'attendait, quelle surprise pouvait bien l'attendre ? Ses questions ne restèrent pas longtemps sans réponse. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce il sentit un corps se collé contre lui, le pressant par la même occasion contre le mur de la pièce. Le cadet embrassait et léchait avidement son cou jusqu'à en laisser trace de son passage. Leur vue s'habituait petit à petit et il pouvait à présent distinguer leur visage à travers la pénombre. Kevin posa ses lèvres sur celles de son homme y passant la langue afin d'en demander l'accès, accès qui lui fut naturellement accordé. Leur langue se caressait à n'en plus finir, il était d'une si débordante sensualité qu'ils gémissaient doucement pendant l'échange. Le plus jeune glissa ses doigts le long du torse de son amant le faisant frissonner. Il stoppa ce tumultueux baisé puis porta son attention sur ses mains recouvertes de crème, une idée lui vint en tête. Il porta ses doigts crémeux à sa bouche et commença à les sucer lentement de façon alléchante. Provocant un désir certain à son petit-ami qui n'en demeurait pas moins surprit. Kevin avait encore dû mal à être entreprenant en ce qui concerne la chose, mais ses efforts s'amélioraient de plus en plus, cela va sans dire. Le cadet ré-aventura ses lèvres sur le cou du leader puis dévia vers son épaule indéniablement sexy. Il traça un sillon avec sa langue jusqu'à la limite de son boxer où une bosse plus que conséquente commençait à se former, mais sadiquement, il n'y prêta aucune attention et remonta lentement lécher goulument la nourriture tartinée sur sa magnifique sucrerie favorite. Il n'y épargna aucun centimètre carré, tout y passa. Du nombril, où il y entra à plusieurs reprise sa langue, aux tétons qu'il tortura de ses dents faisant soupirer de plaisir son homme terriblement sexy.

Leur visage se rencontrèrent à nouveau et il fut échangé une fois encore un embrasant baisé qui les submergea pendant d'interminables secondes durant lesquelles le cadet ne chôma guère. Ses doigts s'aventurant désormais sur la ceinture de son leader qu'il déboucla promptement dévoilant ainsi la forme absolument bien portante de ses rêves. Soohyun glissa malicieusement ses mains sur les fesses de son Fishy adorait mais celui-ci lui mordit sauvagement la lèvre inférieure. Il voulait être seul maître de ce moment, Soohyun devait être patient et subir cette délicieuse torture. Un dernier baisé fut donné avant que Kevin ne disparaisse entre les jambes du chanteur principal, accroupi devant l'objet de ses désirs. Il souffla légèrement dessus faisant se cambrer le propriétaire. Il aimait faire trainer les choses c'était son côté sadique. Soohyun était ce soir son esclave et c'était très excitant.

Lentement, et tout en observant son homme impatient, il lui retira son dernier vêtement se délectant à l'avance de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui affliger. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça, jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais tenté de prendre la place de dominant mais il devait avouer que c'était sacrément bon de diriger les choses et faire plaisir à l'homme de sa vie était une priorité.

Il effleura du bout des lèvres le gland de son amant puis le suçota. Plus en confiance, il le lécha d'un bout à l'autre avant de le prendre complètement en bouche. Il alterna les rythmes, tantôt rapide, tantôt lent. Les réactions de son leader l'excitait d'avantage, tel qu'il dû glisser sa propre main dans son caleçon afin de se caresser frénétiquement. Rien de plus orgasmique que de voir son Apollon gémir sous ses caresses. Après de nombreux allers-retours, Soohyun se libéra en un râle très rauque dans la bouche de son amour qui s'évertua à ne pas avaler de travers la précieuse semence de l'homme de ses nuits. Tandis que ses mains, encore sur sa verge, se faisait asperger de son propre liquide. L'ainé, terrassé par cet orgasme, se tint au mur les jambes tremblantes. Kevin se releva souriant à son homme qui lui répondu de toutes ses dents un de ses sourires angélique et terriblement séduisant dont il a le secret. Il était reconnaissant envers son petit-ami de lui avoir fait partager un moment aussi magique.

Merci. Lui susurra-t-il sincèrement.

Le plus jeune l'embrassa chastement puis s'écarta dans le but de rejoindre la pièce où se trouvait la fête. Mais Soohyun le rattrapa vivement par la taille, le rapprochant de son corps nu et encore chaud. Ce moment ne devait pas se finir ainsi. De plus, il fallait l'avouer, l'initiative de son amant l'avait rendu éperdument sexy. Autrement dit, les festivités n'étaient pas finies. Il le débarrassa de son T-shirt et de son jean slim, ne le laissant qu'en boxer, celui-ci devenu trop étroit. Leurs baisés devint plus prononcés. Soohyun attrapa les cuisses de son amant et le souleva jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea doucement en se plaçant entre ses jambes. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur s peau douce et ses mains retracèrent les lignes de son torse fin, jouant parfois avec ces petits bouts de chère qui durcirent au contact de ses doigts et de sa langue. Kevin gémissait à n'en plus finir alors que l'ainé s'attardait sur ses zones qui lui faisaient totalement perdre pied.

Leur bosse avait reprit parfaitement leur forme, désirante et impatiente.

Le leader retira sans tarder le dernier vêtement de son petit-ami, dévoilant enfin sa nudité sans imperfection. Il le retourna tout en embrassant ses épaules et son cou laiteux puis descendit en une kyrielle de baisés jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité où il y introduit sa langue faisant tressaillir le cadet, surprit de sentir ce corps humide en lui. Cependant, il se détendit rapidement savourant l'agréable sensation que lui procurait ce muscle buccal. La langue du chanteur fut ensuite remplacée par l'un de ses doigts, puis un deuxième avec lesquels il fit plusieurs mouvements de ciseau afin de détendre au maximum son bien-aimé. Il pénétra un troisième doigt, taquinant parfois cette boule de nerfs qui faisait tant crier son amant. Une fois qu'il jugea la préparation suffisante il retira ses doigts créant ainsi un vide et se coucha sur le dos de son petit chanteur. Ses lèvres vinrent torturer d'une douce façon le cou de ce dernier pendant qu'il amorça son entrée en lui. Il le sentit se tendre mais s'appliqua à lui faire oublier la douleur en le caressant à diverse endroit. Puis une fois habitué Kevin lui permit de bouger. Soohyun se releva sur ses bras et commença ses mouvements d'avant en arrière, tout d'abord lentement puis ses coups devinrent plus rapides, plus secs. Leurs gémissements emplirent la pièce. Ils tentèrent désespérément de reprendre leur souffle mais ce fut impossible, le plaisir les submergeait. Kevin demanda à voir le visage de son homme, il se retrouva sur le dos criant le nom de l'ange de ses nuits qui toucha à plusieurs reprises sa prostate, ses vas-et-viens étaient à présent brutales. Le plus jeune s'accrocha comme un fou au dos de son petit-ami, il était bien le seul à lui faire voir les étoiles de cette façon.

D'un mouvement de hanche habile, Kevin se retrouva sur le dessus assit sur le bassin de son homme qui l'aida de ses mains placées sur ses hanches à se soulever afin qu'il s'empale sur son sexe tendu et gorgé de plaisir. Soohyun hurlait, s'en était fantastique. La position devenant épuisante, le leader renversa son amant et reprit celle adoptée précédemment. Leur vue était brouillait, ils ne faisaient plus attention au monde qui les entourait, il n'y avait qu'eux ! Quelques coups de reins en plus eurent raison de ces deux hommes qui se libérèrent simultanément, l'un entre leur deux corps et l'autre en lui dans un ultime crie de plaisir.

Soohyun se laissa tomber contre son petit ami la respiration haletée. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi avant que l'ainé ne décide de se relever se retirant du corps en sueur de son petit-ami. Il ramena la couverture sur eux et se lova contre lui. Kevin remonta son visage face au sien quémandant un baisé, celui-ci se fut doux et passionné.

Je t'aime. Murmura l'ainé.

Je t'aime aussi.

Répondit-il en souriant avant de se blottir encore plus contre l'homme de sa vie et de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et agréable suivi de près par un Soohyun heureux de sa surprise.


End file.
